Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen
Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen「終わりのセラフ 一瀬グレン、16歳の破滅 Owari no Seraph - Ichinose Guren, Jyuurokusai no Catastrophe」 is a fantasy and paranormal fiction light novel prequel series narrating Guren's story in the year leading up to the Apocalypse, approximately eight years prior to the start of the manga series ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign''. Both the light novel and manga began within a few short months of each other and are ran concurrently at almost the same speed. The series began on January 4th, 2013 and ended on December 2nd, 2016. Like with the manga and Seraph of the End: The Story of Vampire Michaela, Takaya Kagami is the writer while Yamato Yamamato does the illustrations. It is published in English by Vertical with two books per omnibus, except for volume seven which was released independently as a single novel. Three omnibus volumes with the independent novel were released through January 26th, 2016 to September 25th, 2018. A ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' manga adaptation was announced on May 1st, 2017, and the first chapter was published on the 6th of June 2017 in Kodansha's Monthly Shounen Magazine. About The apocalypse is not only near, but a certainty. Set before the event and the aftermath detailed by the hit manga, this stand-alone prequel light novel series chronicles the inexorable approach of the reign of vampires. Witness the trials of Guren Ichinose, who must hide his true strength even as he is trampled on at an academy for the insufferably privileged. Plot "Hey, Guren? Do you think... when we grow up, we can still be together like always?" Just before the world fell to ruin because of mysterious virus that appeared on Earth which killed every infected human over the age of 13, vampires conquered the surface - in that one last spring. Guren Ichinose had entered a Sorcery Training School in Shibuya. This school was full of elites from famous families in the world of sorcerers. As he himself was of modest origin, Guren held a great ambition in his heart, even despite being labelled as trash. But among his classmates, a girl appeared who introduced herself by the name of the fiancée he had traded vows with a really long time ago... In that world slated for ruin, the boy sought power; and the girl sought power as well. A magic academy fantasy story begins! Main Characters * Guren Ichinose * Mahiru Hīragi * Kureto Hīragi * Shinya Hīragi * Sayuri Hanayori * Shigure Yukimi * Norito Goshi * Mito Jūjō * Shinoa Hīragi * Saitō * Ferid Bathory * Krul Tepes * Asuramaru * Mikaela Hyakuya Books Book 1 * Japanese Release: ** Published — January 4th, 2013終わりのセラフ１ 一瀬グレン、１６歳の破滅 at Kodansha. ** ISBN — 978-4-06-375279-3 ** Length — 292 pages * English Release: ** Published — January 26th, 2016Seraph of the End, 1: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen at Penguin Random House. ** ISBN — 978-1-94-122098-6 ** Length — 176 pagesIn the first omnibus, the first half (book 1), made up the first half from 176 pages. Book 2 * Japanese Release: ** Published — July 2nd, 2013終わりのセラフ2 一瀬グレン、１６歳の破滅 at Kodansha. ** ISBN — 978-4-06-375311-0 ** Length — 260 pages * English Release ** Published — January 26th, 2016 ** ISBN — 978-1-94-122098-6 ** Length — 174 pagesThe second half (book 2) of the first omnibus made up 174 pages, making 350 pages overall. Book 3 * Japanese Release: ** Published — January 31st, 2014終わりのセラフ3 一瀬グレン、１６歳の破滅 at Kodansha. ** ISBN — 978-4-06-375354-7 ** Length — 260 pages * English Release: ** Published — May 31st, 2016Seraph of the End, 2: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen at Penguin Random House. ** ISBN — 978-1-94-299374-2 ** Length — 176 pagesThe second omnibus had the first half (book 3) overall make up 176 pages. Book 4 * Japanese Release: ** Published — July 2nd, 2014終わりのセラフ4 一瀬グレン、１６歳の破滅 at Kodansha. ** ISBN — 978-4-06-375396-7 ** Length — 268 pages * English Release: ** Published — May 31st, 2016 ** ISBN — 978-1-94-299374-2 ** Length — 156 pagesThe second half (book 4) of the second omnibus had 156 pages, adding up 332 pages altogether.There was an error in the number pages on the website, mistakenly writing 400 pages instead of 332. Book 5 * Japanese Release: ** Published — April 2nd, 2015終わりのセラフ5 一瀬グレン、１６歳の破滅 at Kodansha. ** ISBN — 978-4-06-381451-4 ** Length — 292 pages * English Release ** Published — November 8th, 2016Seraph of the End, 3: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen at Penguin Random House. ** ISBN — 978-1-94-299305-6 ** Length — 180 pagesThe third omnibus' first half (book 5) consisted of 180 pages. Book 6 * Japanese Release: ** Published — October 30th, 2015終わりのセラフ6 一瀬グレン、１６歳の破滅 at Kodansha. ** ISBN — 978-4-06-381491-0 ** Length — 260 pages * English Release: ** Published — November 8th, 2016 ** ISBN — 978-1-94-299305-6 ** Length — 200 pagesIn the second half (book 6) of the third omnibus, 200 pages were collected, making up in general 380 pages. Book 7 * Japanese Release: ** Published — December 2nd, 2016終わりのセラフ7 一瀬グレン、１６歳の破滅 at Kodansha. ** ISBN — 978-4-06-381572-6 ** Length — 308 pages * English Release: ** Published — September 25th, 2018Seraph of the End, 4: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen at Penguin Random House. ** ISBN — 978-1-94-505430-3 ** Length — 178 pagesReleased as its own novel, book 7 alone in English was 178 pages. Notes References External Websites * Official English Light Novel Website * Official Japanese Light Novel Website * Official Manga Novel Website es:Owari no Seraph - Ichinose Guren, Jyūrokusai no Catastrophe Category:Light Novels Category:Media